The Siren's Luring Call
by HisKhaleesi
Summary: Bella had her heart broken one to many times and Jacob was the last straw. Bella left forks and came to the good old town of Mystic Falls.And its all simple she changed; no longer Bella swan she is now Izzy Nike the strong,bitchy,sexy singer and dancer. In the high of her life; what happens when her past finally gets a chance to find her and when someone's piercing blue eyes
1. Chapter 1: GoodBye Forks

The Sirens Luring Call

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters!**

* * *

_Chapter !: Good Bye Forks_

**Bella Pov**

"Jake. Jake?"

I stared blankly as I felt my heart brake again. It was over this was the last straw.

I stood up and walked over the the exit of the restaurant , hesitantly I turned back watching Jacob stare at her with love laced in his eyes. Wiping away my last tear I got inside my truck and drove home streams of salty tears flowing down my cheeks.

Yanking the door open I met Charlie's worried face ,he tried to speak to me but I shook my head and ran upstairs leaving him stunned at the doorstep.

Emptying all my closets ,leaving behind memories I walked down the stairs with packed bags ready to leave.

"Bella what happened."Charlie said eyes focused on my packed bags.

"Dad its nothing ; I just have to go." I said on the brink of tears

"Bella."

I couldn't take it , I tried holding it in but the traitor tears streamed down my face again.

Charlie held me close as I cried pleading him to tell me why I wasn't ever good enough .

"Bella honey you are."

"Not I'm not if I was Edward wouldn't have left!" I screamed, standing up.

"Honey Edwin was a prick ." Charlie said

"Then what about Jacob huh ?! You love him like he's your own son but I'm not even good enough for him!" I said falling to my knees

**Flashback**

Charlie walked over to me and gently lifted me off the floor. He walked over to the couch with me in his arms and gently lay me down with my head in his lap.

"What happened with Jacob."

"H-he im- he found somebody else."

"What d you mean Bella you guys just broke up today."

"He doesn't love me anymore. No one wants me!"

"Now wait Bella now that cant be true."

"It is the only two boys who have even taken interest in me left me alone. "

"Bella from what I know a lot of boys have taken interest in you at school." Charlie argued

"They were not interested in me they were interested in my body!"

"Jake and Edward were interested in me!" She yelled

"Okay we've already talked about Edward. When did this thing start with Jacob?" Charlie inquired

"It was during my cationic days; When ever saw jacob it was as if all my pain was gone and i felt like me again. He was my sun."

"Your what?"

"My sun; he brought all the sunshine and happiness with him when the came into my life."

"Okay continue."

"Then I meet his two friends Embry and Quil they soon became my friends but they left Jake for Sam Uley's group so it was just the two of us and we were fine like that. At that time when Jake and I fought he was really joining Sam as well and I felt alone again util the day I got to actually meet the pa- them and they ended up being my family like the Cullens but it was different with them I could still hang out with my friends , when I was around them. "

"Dad please don't hurt Jacob because he broke my heart when it wasn't his fault ." I answered simply

"How is not his-"

"Dad I can't tell you how but please don't blame Jacob and just lets give it a rest. Okay?"

"Okay Bells."

**End of Flashback**

"Bella why do you have your bags packed?" Charlie asked warily

"Um dad , I've decided to leave." I said boldly

"Why is it because of Jacob? I'll shot him!" Charlie shouted furious

"Dad god no , I cant stay here anymore with all these constant reminders of the Cullens and Jacob . I just cant be around all these bad memories anymore." I said softly

"What can Ido to make you stay?" Charlie sighed pleading me with his eyes.

"Nothing."

His face fell.

"But you can make me happy."

"How!?"

"By letting me go Charlie." I said gently

His head fell in sadness but he reached into his pocket pulled out his keys.

"Lets go."

The drive to the airport was silent , both of us lost in our own thoughts.

Here we are . I thought

We were standing together awkwardly in front of the check in area ready to say our goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is it dad. I guess that I'll see you around." I turned to walk away.

"Wait Bella."

I turned around to face my dad.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. Surprised I froze up but relaxed and returned the hug.

He pulled away and reached in his pocket; he pulled out this wallet and handed me a debit card. Dad you dont need to -" I said refusing to take money from him.

"Please Bells let me help"

I nodded and took the card.

"Please Charlie take care of yourself and don't blame Jake okay." I murmured lightly brushing his cheek with my hand.

He nodded tensely.

I turned away walking ahead.

"Bella." Charlie called

"Take care of yourself and call me as soon as you arrive."

I looked back and waved . Strutting forward keeping myself holding back tears.

Sitting on this relaxing in this comfortable seat in first class ready to take off live a new life I cant help but feel the need to say goodbye. So here it is.

Good bye Charlie, Jake, Edward; good bye Forks.


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie's Revelation

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Charlie's Revelation_

**Charlie Pov**

I sighed heavily as my thoughts drifted to my daughter Bella she would be 20 today the 13th of September. Its been 2 years since I've seen her; she calls me regularly but its not the same. This all happened because of Edwin and Jacob, the vampire and the wolf.

It happened after Harry's death. Sue and I had started dating; when she took me to meet her daughter and son Leah and Seth she had just broke the news to them.

* * *

*****Flashback*****

"Seth, Leah ;Charlie and I are. Dating." Sue swallowed

" That's great mom I'm glad that you have moved on." Seth lied. _How could she, dad just died! Did she not love him as much as I thought she did?_ _And with Charlie one of dad's best friends did she love him? Did she hurt when he died?_** Seth was brought out of his musings by his sister's rage.**

"WHAT! How could you, dad just died and your moving on with one of his best friends! Did you really love him? Or what was he just a toy for you? Because he is- I mean _was _my father and was the best in the world!" Leah screamed through angry tears

"Leah honey of course I loved your father!" Sue objected

"Then tell me, tell me why after he died you just dropped him like trash and got with is best friend like a whore and at worse the leech lover's dad!" Leah yelled. **Seth placed his hand on Leah's shoulder restraining her from doing anything that she would regret.**

"Fuck off Seth I _know_ that you are thinking the same thing." Leah said pulling her shoulder away from his hand.** Heading up the stairs to vent her rage.**

"Now young lady I don't care if you hate me or whatever but apologize to your mother and brother right now and if I _ever_ hear you talk about my daughter like that; there will be hell to pay." Charlie said grabbing her by the arm before she could ascend the stairs.

_'What the fuck!' _**He thought as he saw Seth carry his sister outside with haste.**_ He expected her apologize.. not to start shaking with what seemed to be rage._** Charlie followed Seth outside and watched as he dropped his sister on the floor (making her shake even more). Charlie's eyes never blinked, his eyes were glued to Leah's vibrating form. He cringed at the sound of braking bones and watching as Leah's form took one of a wolf.**

**…**

**It kept on barking and growling at Seth, but he took no real notice whereas Charlie was frozen in shock and fear.**

" Shut up Leah it's your fault for getting so mad and phasing." Seth said in an annoyed tone.

**Leah growled once more.**

"Fine I'm going, I'm going! We should put you on a leash " he mumbled as he causally walked into his home.

_Leah?! This must be some kind of sick joke. _

**Charlie turned his head to Sue looking for answers.**

"I'll call Billy." She said clearly avoiding his gaze.

_It's been ten fucking minutes where is he!_ Charlie thought. The tension in the room was thick. And almost as if on cue Jacob's rabbit pulled up into the highway. Billy was helped out of the car and with Jacob they both walked into the house calmly.

Some of the previous tension was released but a newfound tension took over , this was between Billy and Charlie personally. When Charlie had told Billy of how Bella left and why it was obvious that Billy was grateful that Bella had left and didn't approve of Charlie and Sue's newfound relationship.

…

**Billy Pov**

**Billy threw his former friend a suspicious glare. Did his friend not heed his warning to stay away from her? Well this was not the time and place to be doing this.**

"Charlie." he greeted with a nod

" Black."

" What seems to be the problem here Sue?" Billy asked Sue's shock-ridden form. _It was probably that git Charlie; can't even trust him anymore._

"Leah-Charlie…. And I was all my fault!" Sue sobbed

**I knew it! Charlie did something.**

"What is it Sue? What happened." Billy asked carefully

**Sue shook her head refusing to respond.**

"I told them that he and I where dating well Leah thought that I didn't love Ha-harry and so she cussed me and Seth out and went upstairs but then Charlie stopped her and told her to apologize then she started shaking so Seth took her out .. then she-she"

"She turned into a giant wolf." Charlie finished

_Damn it Leah!_

"All right let me explain. Jacob can you please escort Sue, Sethand Leah out. I need to talk to Charles alone."

*****End Flashback*****

**CharliePov**

I still wonder where she is and if she'll ever come home.

* * *

Well there you have it folks chapter 2 of TSLC (The Siren's Luring Call).

Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter.

The next chapter will be in Bella's/Izzy's Pov on the same day as this one ( Bella's Birthday) and I promise that there will be a bit of Damon so please stay tuned!

_Chapter Songs:_

**Attack By: 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Summit By: Skrillex**

**Plz Review!**

**Peace Out DSSW! (Dean-Salvatore She-Wolf)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Damon

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

****_Chapter 3: Meeting Damon_

__**Bella/Izzy Pov**

" Thanks dad I love you too. Say hi to Sue for me. Bye." I sighed

After all those calls and texts I deserve a drink.

I swung my leg over my sleek black Ducati Monster, Spike ; and rode into the night with the wind blowing in my face, warping away all my dark hair.

_It felt like it was just yesterday my heart got shredded into a thousand tiny pieces. But it's different now. I'm not the same helpless ever-forgiving bitch I was two years ago. I moved on and grew a backbone. _

_Look where it got me; paid, famous and __**not **__broken. But not happy never happy._

On my last thought I swerved on the road and knocked into another bike send myself and the other driver flying.

As the floor approached quickly I stuck out my leather-clad hands and pushed off the floor landing in a perfect front flip.

* * *

In worry I ran over to examine the damages, I pet her , brushing of all signs of dirt and dust. Instinctively I swung my leg over her in anticipation and sighed in relief when I heard her silent purr.

"Ouch. My head."

"Bang"

"Ufff…that's Better" A husky voice groaned

Alarmed I turned my head spotting a guy lying on the floor groaning.

"Oh shit" I got off Spike and ran over to man on the ground and pulled his head on my lap.

" Hey are you okay?" I asked franticly.

"Mmm yah I think so." He groaned in pain.

I looked down and watched as he opened his eyes; revealing his piercing blue eyes. Looking through my soul.

"**Hello my name is Damon**."

* * *

Well there you have it guys the 3rd chapter of TSLC.

Thank you all for reading , favoring and following this story.

The next chapter will be about Bella and Damon meeting and drinking!

**Stay tuned!**

****_Chapter Song:_

**Liquid State By: Muse**

* * *

**Plz Review!**

**Peace out ! - DSSW**


	4. Chapter 4: Alors On Danse

_Don't Own It!_

_Chapter 4: Alors On Danse_

_Izzy Pov_

"Um hey Damon. I'm sorry I hit you with my bike. "Bella blushed

"Its okay. It's not everyday a hot lady comes, hits me with her bike and then takes me to a club for drinks." He smirked

"Well I didn't say anything about a club but okay I was going there anyways why not get a drink." Bella helped Damon up and strode over her bike and drove, making sure that Damon was following, close behind on his Harley Davidson.

Looking at her mirror, she expected to see Damon but he disappeared.

Suddenly appearing in front of her Damon smirked.

Finally out of her state of shock Izzy smirked back, ideas turning in her intellectual mind. Up ahead was a construction ramp excited Izzy sped up riding the unstable ramp, she flew into the air preforming a few flips, landing perfectly on her Ducati.

She passed the astounded figure of Damon, sending a teasing smirk as she drove.

Finally her bike came to complete stop, parked outside Mystic Grill as she waited for Damon a minute late he arrived, frowning.

"What's with long face cupcake?" she teased

"Nothing." Damon lied

"Nothing? I think not. You just got your ass kicked! By me!" she cheered

"What ever."

"Come on mopey let me buy us some drinks." Izzy dragged Damon to the bar, blushing as everyone erupted into cheers at her presence.

" Your really famous here aren't you?" he inquired

"Yep."

"Hey Izzy. New boy-toy? What will it be this time?" the bartender asked

"Hey Bill. Nope not my boy-toy, I ran over him with my bike. Two shots Bourbon."

"Not paying attention on the road Izzy?" He teased

"Just shut up and get our drinks!"

"Right away Miss Nike." He laughed as fetched their drinks.

Izzy turned to Damon.

"So what brings you the town?"

"Visiting my brother." He lied

"Who?"

"Stefan."

"Mr. Salvatore." She said in a very Italian accent.

Damon shivered at the sound of his name rolling of her tongue.

Bill returned with their drinks but had to leave without started his and Izzy's banter.

They both down their drinks together, Izzy's nerves where calmed and Damon's bloodlust was curbed.

"Hey let's dance!" Izzy said, pulling at shocked Damon to the dance floor.

Izzy danced against Damon as the Blackstreet Boys' No Diggity began, the dance floor cleared .

**Hey, yeah ya know what?  
I like the players  
No Diggity, No doubt  
Play on play that  
Play on play that  
Yo Dre drop the verse **

_Bella moved with the rhythm feeling the 90's music move through her._****

**_[Dr. Dre]_****  
It's going down fad to Blackstreet  
The homeys got abby collab creations Funk like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, *ass* out  
Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent  
Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy  
The original rump shakers**

**_[Teddy Riley]_****  
Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em open all over town  
Strickly biz she don't play around  
Cover much grounds  
Got game by the pound  
Gettin paid is her forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time  
East side to the west side  
Push your fat rides it's no surprise  
She got tricks in the stash  
Stacking up the cash  
Fast when it comes to the gas  
By no means average  
She's on when she's got to have it  
Baby your a perfect 10, I wanna get in  
Can I get down so I can win**

**_[Chorus:]_******

I like the way you work it (no diggity)  
I got to bag it up  
I like the way you work it (no diggity)  
I got to bag it up (bag it up girl)  
I like the way you work it (no diggity)  
I got to bag it up (bag it up)  
I like the way you work it (no diggity)  
I got to bag it up 

_Damon grabbed hold of Izzy's hips grinding together. Her back rested against his chest as their hips moved in sync._****

**_[Blackstreet]_****  
She's got class and style  
Street knowledge, buy the pound  
Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile  
Catching villians is a no  
Let me tell you how it goes  
Curve's the word, spin's the verb  
Lovers it curves so freak what you heard**

Rollin with the fatness  
You don't even know what the half is  
You gotta pay to play  
Just for shorty bang bang to look your way  
I like the way you work it  
Trump tight all day, everyday  
You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
Baby I can get you with my ride

**_[Chorus]_******

Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(hey yo that girl looks good)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(play on play on player)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(you're my kind of girl)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo

**_[Queen Pen]_****  
Cuz that's my peeps and we rows "D"  
Flying first class from NY City to Blackstreet  
What chu know about me  
Not a (motha fuckin') thing  
Cartier wooded frames supported by my shorty  
Ask for me  
Icy gleem and pinky diamond ring  
We be's the baddest click up on this scene  
Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads  
High shows and proves, no doubt  
I be diggin' you so  
Please excuse if I come across rude  
That's just me and that's how a player's got to be  
Stay kickin' game with a capital "G"  
Ask the peoples on my block I'm as real as can be  
Word is born  
Faking moves never been my thing  
So Teddy pass the word to your (nigga) Chauncey  
I'll be sending a car, lets say around 3:30  
Queen Pen and Blackstreet, it's no diggity**

People watched and some joined, as they got lost in their luring dance.

******_[Chorus]_******

Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo

Yeah, Come on  
Jackie in full effect  
Lisa in full effect  
Nicky in full effect  
Tomeka in full effect  
Ladies in full effect  
Ain't nothing goin' on but the rent  
Yeah play on play that  
Play on play on  
Cuz I like it  
No diggity, no doubt, yeah  
Blackstreet productions  
We out, we out right  
We out, we out...

As the song faded out, Damon and Izzy strode of the dance floor grabbing a few for more drinks. A new song started on the speakers. In her new love 90's songs Izzy strode up onto the stage, microphone in hand as two girls joined her. They sang as some people danced.

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister **

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
He met Marmalade down in old New Orleans**

**Struttin' her stuff on the street**

**She said, "Hello, hey Joe**

**You wanna give it a go?"  
Mmm, gitchi gitchi ya ya da da**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

_The girl sang as if they where back in the 90's_**  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
He savored her cool while she freshed up**

**That boy drank all that magnolia win**

**On the black satin sheets where**

**He started to freak**

_The two girls who sung along side Izzy, Nicole and Alana sung as Izzy dance upon the stage_**  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here**

**Mocca chocalata ya ya**

_Izzy sung looking straight at Damon_

**Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

_They asked, each girl speaking to a man of their own through the song_**  
Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth**

**Color of cafe au lait**

**Made the savage beast inside**

**Roaring till it cried, "More, more, more"  
Now he's at home doing 9 to 5**

**Living his brave life of lies**

**But when he turns off to sleep**

**All memories keep more, more, more  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**

**Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da da**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

They finished all returning to the bar, basking in the applause as they walked**.**

"So what did you think?" she asked

"Wow. "He said looking genuinely surprised, with a hit of darkness that clouded his eyes.

"Thanks. So what's your answer?"

"Huh?" he asked actually looking slightly stupid

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" she asked

"What does that mean?"

_"Do you want to go to bed with me this evening?" she teased_

Damon's veins nearly appeared but he retained them.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bar and onto his bike. They drove off forgetting her bike.

Finally he stopped at his house yanking the door open, with her hulled over one shoulder and hard liqueur in the other he flitted to his room. Locking the door behind him, he tossed her onto the bed.

Taking one gulp of the alcohol he turned to her with his blue eyes.

**"Strip."**

* * *

Well there you go ! sorry for the long wait!

Review please!


End file.
